Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the sudden discharge of electric charge between two electrically charged nodes (e.g., Input-Output (IO) pins coupled to an Integrated Circuit (IC)). This sudden discharge typically produces a large current that passes through the IC in a short duration of time, which may result in damage or destruction of the IC, if not properly handled or protected. This large current is bypassed by circuits called ESD protection circuits. Typically, an ESD protection circuit provides a current path to ground and/or supply when an ESD event occurs so that the high current resulting from the ESD event bypasses the ESD sensitive circuitry in the IC.